Ulysses Stern
by Leaffrost101
Summary: He ran from his home because of something tragic. He didn't know what to do with his life, but became colder as the years went by. He finally found his place and took the chance. I suck at summaries! Please read! Rated T for safety.


**I sent in an OC a while ago and thought that maybe I should create a little story for him. This will only be explaining his past, so it be a story with multiple chapters.**

I ran from the sound of pursuing feet and yells telling me to surrender. I didn't stopped. I kept running until I turned a corner into an alleyway. The soldiers stopped momentarily, wondering where I had gone. I didn't dare look around the corner to see if they had gone in case they saw my face. I waited until the sun had set then left the alleyway to an abandoned shed filled with rotting wood and leftover hay. I sat down after closing the shed doors, thinking about the time where my whole life took a turn for the worst. The day the Armada made their worst enemy.

**9 years ago**

I was only eight years old. My parents and I lived on a small island by ourselves, so there wasn't much for me to do with my time. But the one thing I looked forward to was when I was old enough to join the Armada. I remembered my parents had tried to convince me to choose something else to do with my life rather then join them. They could never change my mind, especially when it came to Deacon. I looked up to him, hoping that one day I could be a soldier under his command. But that all changed one night when I couldn't sleep. I had come downstairs to see both of my parents talking to a tall, broad-shouldered man. I couldn't see his face because he had a mask on it. I already knew he it was. It was Deacon. The man I looked up to was inside my home! I wanted to go and meet him, but something kept me rooted to the spot. I listened closely to him as he talked to my parents.

"You two have been charged with treason and are sentenced to death." Deacon said as he pulled out a pistol.

My ocean blue eyes widened as he pulled the trigger and shot my father in the chest. My father instantly fell to the ground. My mother screamed and started to sob into her hands as she fell to the floor onto her knees. She then let out another scream as Deacon pulled the trigger again and shot my mother in the head. She instantly stopped sobbing and just fell, laying beside my father with her eyes glazed over. Deacon only looked at my now dead parents and walked out the already open door, leaving me alone to deal with the two bodies lying on the floor. I slid down the wall until I was sitting on the ground. The man I looked up to had just killed my parents. I pulled my legs to my chest and just sat there, the scene of my parents murder replaying in my head. You would expect me to be scared, but I wasn't scared. Not even a little bit. The only emotion I felt at the time was rage. I finally got up from the position I was in and left the only home I knew. I got into the boat my dad built for me and left my home, and my parents.

**6 years later**

I was now fourteen and had just set several explosives in the Armadas arsenal. I lit the fuse and ran out as fast as I could. The explosion behind me was deafening. It rang out and the soldiers patrolling the area came to see what was happening, only to stop dead in their tracks and stare at the massive fire that was burning all their weapons. I let all of them see my face, so that they knew that I shouldn't be messed with. They only stared and I quickly made my escape.

**Present**

It has now been tree years since then and I'm now seventeen years old. The Armada doesn't know my name. But I've heard that they have started calling me Fierce Ocean because of my eyes. I didn't care what they called me. I only cared that they suffered from what they did to me nine years ago and i'm willing to do whatever it takes to prove it. Over the years my heart grew cold. I have a much shorter temper than I did then when I was a kid. But I didn't care. You wish to know my name?

My name is Ulysses Stern. And the Armada made their worst enemy the day they murdered my parents.


End file.
